


Forbidden

by platonicfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis, Princes & Princesses, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicfriends/pseuds/platonicfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Harry, I could give you my feelings to understand, but I know you already have them. We know what is going to happen, and I just want to know, I need to know Harry....will you still feel this way if our love is forbidden? When we can no longer see each other, when we go our separate ways? Harry-"</em><br/>"Louis, words are not enough to explain how I feel about you in this moment. I know we just met....but I know it's real."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Harry and Louis are princes and are going to marry one another's sisters to become kings of their own land but end up falling in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to sound more proper than modern, so that's why it may sound weird. It's sappy and cheesy and cliche. Leave comments for more chapters and tell me if it's okay!!

Louis gazed outside his window, one hand perched on his cheek and the other playing with the velvety fabric of his curtain. It was a beautiful day outside; the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in sight. A beautiful morning. Louis stared on, his thoughts a jumbled mess, not looking at anything in particular until something caught his eye; a boy on a horse. Louis squinted to get a better look at the boy, but the sun was shining just over him and the horse that he was riding. But Louis continued to watch him, laying his head down on the window sill, wanting to get a better look at this boy. And that's when he did. The boy stopped by an apple tree, getting off his horse with a swift motion and turning just so Louis could see him perfectly. Louis' heart instantly started beating faster. Even from so far away from the highest peek of the castle, Louis could tell this boy was very, very handsome. His curls were pushed back showing his beautifully sculpted cheek bones and dimply smile that was splayed across his face as he fed his horse an apple, petting his mane. He couldn't just let this stranger get away from him, a stranger as handsome as this one. So he mustered up the courage to get out of his king sized bed, leave his giant room, and get out of his gigantic palace of a house. He skipped as fast as his heart was beating to the boy with the horse, fixing his hair and his casual clothes along the way; Every foot closer to the handsome boy made his heart beat a little faster. He snuck towards the boy who was still facing his horse, wanting to catch him off guard, wanting to make him fall for Louis as much as Louis was falling for a stranger he barely knew the face of.  
When he was inches beside the handsome boy, Louis spoke.  
"Hello," Louis said shyly, hands playing with his sleeves. The boy turned to Louis. In that moment, both of their hearts stopped their beating completely. They gazed into each other's eyes, taking each other in, mouths slightly parted because oh my god- where have you been all of my life? they both thought, as time froze and all they knew was that they were both here and it was real.  
"Oh my.." The boy breathed, taking in Louis' utter perfection that was himself. Without thinking, without understanding, he stepped forward and got down on one knee and took Louis delicate hand, taking Louis by surprise. His breath hitched as the light touch of the boy's hand sent a thousand sparks of energy through his entire body. Their eyes were locked on one another's, green and blue, as the boy spoke.  
"Please pardon my forwardness in advance...." the boy said, lightly kissing Louis' hand, making him blush wildly. His other hand went up to his cheek again trying to cover up the burning, the love and lust that the red in his cheeks were filled with.  
"But I must know your name," the boy finished, getting off the ground to meet Louis' gaze that never once broke. Hearts pounding once more, Louis mustered words, completely and utterly entranced by the boy and the boy same about him. Mesmerized.  
"Louis. Louis Tomlinson," Louis spoke. His voice made Harry's heart melt, started fire in the pits of his stomach, led him home, and made him fall deeper into a trance.  
"And who do I have the most utterly breathtaking pleasure of meeting?" Louis said, still coy and cheeks painted pink.  
"Harry. Prince Harry from the North." Harry motioned to the north but neither boy looked; their eyes were oceans they wanted to swim in for all eternity, each wave bringing them closer to each other.  
"Prince Harry," Louis repeated, lightly giggling.  
"Please, call me Harry. But for you; I must call you Prince Louis, for someone as utterly breathtaking as you must be called proper or I should be nothing at all. Prince Louis from the South, I have never, not once, seen a person as utterly breathtakingly beautiful as you. My heart's never once swelled to the size it is now, my eyes have never been so entranced, my hands have never wanted anything more, my lips have never craved another's in my mere existence as much as yours." Harry stepped closer, caressing a hand on Louis' cheek, feeling the burn his words made on Louis. The greatest kind of burn; the kind of burn Louis' always wanted to feel. And he feels it like one could feel death- so fast, then you fall and fall and fall.  
"You are the most beautiful boy I have ever laid my eyes on. My eyes will never want anything more than your eyes bearing into mine. Oh Louis, Prince Louis...has my forwardness been pardoned?"  
The mere smile that spread across Louis' face at the last words made Harry smile back, his dimples causing all of doubt that Louis ever had in his life to disappear.  
"You are most certainly pardoned, Harry. But please, I must know something..." Louis began.  
"What is it? Anything Prince Louis, I will tell you the world. I will write a thousand books for you," Harry said, hand now caressing the back of Louis' neck, leaving his cheek tingling with want. Louis found Harry's other hand and and brought it up to the other side his face, then gently slid his hands on Harry's exposed chest. The burning feeling grew stronger if that was even possible.  
"Harry, I could give you my feelings to understand, but I know you already have them. We know what is going to happen, and I just want to know, I need to know Harry....will you still feel this way if our love is forbidden? When we can no longer see each other, when we go our separate ways? Harry-"  
"Louis, words are not enough to explain how I feel about you in this moment. I know we just met....but I know it's real."  
"It is, it's so real."  
Now they were only inches apart, falling for each other so hard they would never get out, even if they tried.  
"Then let me prove to you I will always feel this way."  
"Please do."  
So Harry closed the space between them, their lips meeting. Louis' hands met Harry's curly hair, and Harry's hands were still caressing Louis face and neck making him feel so good. It all felt so good, too good to be forbidden. To real to be forbidden. Just as their lips brushed each other's it was all too much, really. They were in love, that was the truth. They pulled away abruptly after realizing where this could lead to, but they were still wrapped in each other, taking in each other before they had to say their final good byes even though they knew they would see each other tonight.  
Louis was the first to pull away, the feeling so strong and unknown to him. This had never happened to him before. He had never felt this way.  
"It is almost noon. I really must being going to go get ready...."  
"Must you leave so soon?" Harry looked heart broken, shattered, chest rising and falling. Louis wanted nothing more than to kiss him again; he was in the same state.  
"I really must go...." Louis said flustered.  
"Louis...Prince Louis-"  
"Please, call me Louis," Louis said beginning to walk away. "We will talk again. But I really....I really must be going Harry. I will see you tonight..."  
"Louis, please! We leave a day from tomorrow! You leave with my sister, I stay with yours, this can't be over, my beauty, my love-"  
"But it is over, Harry. Thank you for your words and your kiss though, I couldn't have asked for anything more from the handsomest prince I've ever seen." Louis blushed at his own words, took one last glance at the heart-broken boy, then turned on his heel. He ran swiftly, still feeling the spark of Harry's lips against his and even when he changed into his formal clothes, Harry's presence still lingered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for more chapters and tell me if it's okay!! <3

"You look so handsome."  
Louis spun around to find his mum in the doorway of his room, leaning against the frame. He sighed but smiled at her then turned to face the mirror again. He had been fixing himself up all afternoon, trying to look perfect for Harry, the boy he had only met a few hours before, though Harry wasn't the one he was supposed to be looking perfect for.  
"Just like your father," Louis' mum said walking into his room to sit down on his bed. "Don't worry, you look fine."  
He fixed his hair ferociously, while his mother almost laughed at his behavior. He doesn't usually act like this.  
"There's nothing you need to worry about," she continued on to say.  
"Mum, I'm fine. I'm not worrying. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me," he said. He tended to repeat himself when he was as nervous as this.  
"I'm not the one worrying," she chucked. Louis didn't say anything. It was true.  
"But you do look very handsome," she said sweetly.  
Handsome. Louis liked it better when Harry called him beautiful. He never liked it when people called him handsome; he never thought it suited him, never thought it was true. When Harry said he was beautiful, it felt right. True. Real.  
"...thank you," he said still facing the mirror, his voice a little second-guessing.  
"What?" His mum seemed confused.  
"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine, mum."  
"Okay sweetie."  
They were in silence for a moment.  
"Your sister looks stunning. She isn't nearly as worried as you are; she's almost giddy actually," his mother stated. "Excited to meet the prince everyone's been talking about. He's said to be the most handsome prince from his blood line! I'd say he's the handsomest prince in all of Europe, besides you of course, this Harry Styles..."  
Louis' heart skipped a beat at that name. He melted and burned and cringed and fell in love all over again.  
"He's just perfect for my Lottie. And I'm sure you'll love him to."  
Louis smiled at the last statement, even though the first statement felt like acid being poured into his heart. How did my sister get so lucky? Thought Louis.  
"I will."  
"And I'm sure you and Gemma will get on perfectly. Please Louis, you have nothing to worry about! Stop messing with your hair now. Dinner starts in 5 minutes, almost everyone is already seated. Come now, come!"  
She motioned him out of the door and all he could do was oblige, so he followed her down the marbled staircase into the grand dining room. The dining room table seated at least 50 people and each seat was taken but his and his mother's. It truly was the most grand room in the whole castle for sure; two stone fireplaces, the ceiling never ending, and servants filling up the entirety of the walls.  
"Head up," Louis' mother whispered. So his head came up and his acting mode turned on.  
Since there were so many seats, and the heads of the tables were farthest away, Louis' mother decided to take her place beside him across from the mother of the other family. Louis' dad sat at the head of the table wearing a gleaming smile, happy his only son is getting married. To a girl. Well of course a girl, who else would he get married to? A boy?  
Louis' heart stopped when he saw Harry sitting there talking to his mother beside him. He looked just as gorgeous as he was that morning. When Louis realized his seat was across from him, he thought he would surely faint. But he took a seat anyway, cautious not to make a scene, not to act like the love of his life was across from him, instead of next to the prince. But of course when he sat, all heads were turned to him. People smiled and said their greetings. He muttered things back, his eyes attached to Harry's green ones the whole time until his father spoke.  
"Now that we are all seated, I would like to make a toast!" He bellowed, looking straight at Louis.  
"To my son, daughter, my soon-to-be son in law, and my soon-to-be daughter in law!"  
The table cheered. Louis didn't listen to the speech, he couldn't. He drowned it out by his own thoughts spinning in his head. That is, until he noticed someone was staring at him from a across the table a couple seats down. It was Gemma who was seated beside her mother and Harry. Gemma, the girl he was going to marry. She was smiling at him shyly, batting her eyelashes. He smiled back because he could see a hint of Harry in her. Just barely.  
After Louis' dad's toast and a blessing, dinner began. It was good, but Louis could not focus one bit when Harry was sitting right across from him. He was right there. He was so close. And he kept his eyes on him, drawing him in, making Louis want him so much more. He wanted to take him away up to his room and hide him there for all eternity so his sister wouldn't find him and marry him instead. Does that sound ridiculous? the thought.  
"Right Louis?"  
Louis jumped.  
"Yessir?" he said to his dad, recognizing his father's voice calling him.  
"I asked you a question."  
"Oh, um...sorry sir, I wasn't paying my most full attention," he said embarrassed. But Gemma giggled and Harry smiled up at him, making him melt inside.  
"Well we were just talking about you with your football."  
"Oh yes yes, football. Yes, I do play football from time to time," Louis answered, his eyes flickering from Harry's to his dad's. Harry's eyes were glued to Louis. They never once looked away.  
"And what is it you'd like to be, if, you know, you weren't a prince," Gemma's dad, the king of the north, asked Louis. People laughed at his remark because why would he want to be anything but a prince, right?  
"Well....I've always been quite interested in acting," Louis said coyishly, never have really admitted to it, and the stare from Harry becoming unbearable.  
"Me too."  
Louis looked up to see Harry smiling at him. He talked to him. Him. He blushed down at his lap.  
"We have two actors now, don't we?" Louis' mother smiled at the both of them as they looked up at each other, their eyes not being able to let go.  
"Yes ma'am," Harry smiled at her. "I've always liked singing and acting, the arts," Harry continued.  
The whole table was silent as everyone listened to the prince of the north talk.  
"Of course, we don't have a lot of time for that, do we?" Harry's dad spoke. Harry was the one to become embarrassed.  
"Yeah," was all Harry said.  
"I like to paint," Lottie said, not having speaking the whole time which was weird for her. Though it seemed she's been itching to speak, right by Louis' side the whole time.  
"Of course I'm not that good. I'm quite horrible actually," she said.  
"I bet you're wonderful!" Gemma said and both mums cooed because this was all so cute to them; everyone getting married and making friends and living happily ever after.  
-  
"So," Lottie said, beaming at Harry. They were arm in arm, walking outside of the palace walls against the moonlight. Harry's thoughts were scattered, but Lottie's voice brought him back. He smiled at her, for she was still beaming.  
"How do you like the palace?" she asked.  
"It's lovely. It may be a little bigger than mine," Harry chuckled.  
"Well my parents do have more kids."  
"Yes, it's always been just Gemma and I."  
"Yeah...."  
Their conversation faded once more. But it was Harry's duty to bring it up again.  
"Charlotte-" he began.  
"Oh no, you can call me Lottie," she beamed.  
"Lottie...you're a very beautiful girl."  
Lottie almost squealed because oh my god- the hottest prince in all of time just called ME beautiful, she thought, trying not to blush.  
"Thank you," she giggled.  
Harry gulped his other compliments down he was going to say. He didn't want to lie to her; she was beautiful, but she wasn't Louis. And in that moment, he wanted nothing more then to be walking with Louis and to be marrying Louis and have kids with Louis if that was possible, not with this poor girl who will fall so hard for him like every other girl has, and he can't fall hard back. He can barely fall at all. With Louis in his life now, he will never fall again.  
"You're very handsome," she said when Harry didn't speak again.  
"Thank you." He smiled down at his feet. With everything he did, she giggled at it. The continued to walk, trying to make conversation as best as they could. Harry was said to always hold a conversation. He was trying his hardest tonight. He hoped it was worth it.  
Lottie and him stopped by the balcony overlooking a vast lake. It was all very beautiful, though Harry wished it was Louis he was standing with. Somewhere in between their standing there and awkward silences, Harry got the utmost courage to take Lottie's chin gently and kiss her. He did it because, well, he'd have to do it some time. It was now or never. Was it horrible that he pictured Louis instead? Was it horrible that he wanted nothing more than to be holding Louis in his arms tonight at this moment?  
-  
Louis always wanted to be an actor, but he's starting to second think it. Walking with Gemma down a hallway in his palace, arm in arm, about to be married to her the next day, well...he can't act that. This is real life; he can't be an actor for his actual life for the REST of his life. He's done with this play; he wants the curtains to go down already.  
"I really like the palace!" Gemma said smiling brightly as she pointed to random things, saying she liked them. "You would like mine as well. It's so pretty! We have a bunch of flowers and....."  
Gemma began a journey of talking about her palace. It seemed nice, Louis thought. But he was sad he had to leave his own castle that he spent locked up in his whole life. This was how it went in their world; a prince from another land would get married to a princess from another land, making the power of the two lands bigger. This was different though, because it was going to be a double wedding. Louis would marry Gemma and Harry would marry Lottie. That's how it had to be whether they liked it or not. Well, the girls seemed to love it at the very least. Louis felt nauseous.  
Gemma sighed as they got down to the end of the hallway. She stopped and turned to Louis. She WAS pretty, thought Louis, for a girl.  
"It's kind of weird that we're getting married tomorrow....I mean, we just met and everything, and I feel as if you are distanced from me. Like you do not want this....I know it's weird, I mean...is it weird?"  
"Well, it's how it's been for generations," Louis stated.  
"That's true. I just hope I'm enough for a handsome prince like you." Gemma batted her eye lashes at Louis. He nervously played with the hem of his suit, not knowing what to say. 'I'm in love with your brother,' is what he wants to say. 'You are not enough.'  
"You are, love. You're outgoing amd beautiful," he smiled at her. She brightened up at that, and ever so slightly leaned in, closed her eyes, and-  
"Um..." Louis panicked, backing away from her. She looked confused, utterly confused and a little sad. "We should...we should wait, to kiss. For he wedding." He tried to smile, but he knew the smile came out nervous looking.  
"Okay," she smiled at him. "That's a good idea."  
"I really had a nice time talking with you," he said. It wasn't a complete lie. She's interesting. She's not Harry though. And she never will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and his family would be spending the night at the Tomlinson's, everyone wanting to get comfortable with one another before marrying into each other's family. And it was just Harry and Louis' luck that is was suggested they share a room together, a room at the far east end of the castle that was astonishingly away from most. Their parents thought it would be good to "get to know each other," when in truth, they really just wanted the two to stay out of the others' sister's rooms so nothing "happened" between them before the wedding. They were both secretly so grateful for this; the girls seemed to want nothing more than to get closer to the boys. And the boys wanted nothing more than each other. 

Harry went off to his room after saying good night to his family and soon to be wife. When he went to the room that Louis and him shared, his heart stopped once more as he saw Louis gazing out the window looking dreamily into the night sky, his head resting on his hands. The room was dim, but even from across it Harry could tell Louis looked gorgeous even only in a t-shirt and shorts. He wanted to capture the moment forever and keep it in his memory.  
"Hello," Harry said to him, walking into the massive bedroom. The room has two magnificent beds with velvet sheets and the fluffiest of pillows- but something in the back of both their minds already knew one of the beds would not be touched that night.  
Louis turned his head to the side to see Harry moving closer to him.  
"Hi," Louis said coyishly, turning his body around to face Harry. They locked eyes. There was so much to say, so much to discuss, but neither of them knew where to begin.  
"This room is magnificent," Harry said peering around.  
"It is. Fit for a king," Louis said playing with the collar of his lacy pajama shirt.  
"Is everything in the Tomlinson Palace as magnificent as Prince Louis himself?" Harry asked as he moved his way over to Louis' bed and took a cautious seat on the velvet blanket Louis was wrapped in from the waist down. Louis blushed and didn't respond to the compliment. "Though I doubt anything can come close in comparison." Harry stated. Louis smiled down at his lap.  
"I do not see what is so magnificent about me, Prince Harry," Louis said after a while, looking up playfully.  
"I'd love to find out every detail of your magnificence. If you'd let me." Harry inched his way closer, his body falling near Louis', his hands finding their way to Louis' cheek again.  
"Harry..." Louis began.  
"Yes love?" Harry smiled.  
"What about our sisters?" His voice came out in a small whisper. Harry's hand fell down between their two bodies that sat so closely to each other. Louis searches for answers in Harry's face, but he gave none.  
"Harry?" Louis said again shyly.  
"Yes love?" Was Harry's same response that Louis would love to hear for eternity.  
"If I give myself to you tonight....you will keep me in your heart forever, correct?" Louis batted his eyelashes. Harry was intrigued.  
"Of course, my love," he responded.  
"Harry, I....I want you to make love to me. This one time. And then we will go our separate ways, only to remember each other's faces. I know it's horrible for our sister's sake, our family's sake, but....I can't have you leave and know I never got to know how my one true love left against me. Harry, please," Louis pleaded as if Harry would ever say no.  
"Louis, anything you want tonight, I will give it to you. I would give you everything as far as our eyes could see. For I know...this chance is once in a lifetime. And I am in love with you."  
"Prove yourself, Prince Harry," Louis said in a daring tone, finding his hand snaking up Harry's chest and up to the collar of his shirt where he messed around with it, pulling it down and exposing his broad chest, pulling Harry closer so now their faces were mere inches from each other. "Prove how in love you are with me," Louis whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Harry's body. Harry gently slid the blanket off from around Louis' waist and snaked his arms around Louis' sides, pulling him up. Harry fell back and let Louis land on top of him, Harry's hands daring to inch further up Louis' shirt. His skin was tan, soft, lovely; everything Harry knew and longed for it to be. Now their bodies were against each other, only clothes stopping them from their skin to touch. Louis moved a curl out of Harry's eyes and leaned his face down to place a kiss beside Harry's mouth, then on the other side.  
"Would you give me a ring if you could?" Louis asked with a grin on his face as he placed another kiss right next to Harry's mouth.  
"I would give you a thousand rings," Harry said sitting up and propping himself with his hands that slid from Louis' sides. Louis sat up with him, still situated on Harry's lap, both legs on either side of Harry's thighs. Louis' wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.  
"Would you buy me a horse?" Louis asked. He was teasing Harry, as he kept leaning forward and trying to kiss Louis.  
"I would buy you a zoo," Harry answered against Louis' mouth. "Now kiss me, you fool." Louis obeyed by grabbing Harry's curls and pulling him in. The last thing he saw was Harry's dimpled smile as he closed his eyes and found Harry's lips with his own. It felt like the first time; It felt like that morning again. The instant sparks, the way they both melted into it like they had cast a spell over each other. Their lips begged for each other, screamed for each other, their tongues dared to touch and turn it into something even more than lustful. Harry had laid down again, his hands finding themselves up Louis' shirt and to his bum and he squeezed lightly, making Louis moan into Harry's mouth and deepen the kiss.  
Harry had always been proper; had always treated people with respect, girl's especially, never being a pervert, never pinching their bums or squeezing to hardly around their waist like the other boys would. But with Louis, Harry could simply not help himself from yanking up Louis' shirt and forcing it over his head, then slipping his hands into Louis' pajama pants and squeezing his bum harder this time. It made Louis grind harder on Harry's cock that was restrained in his pants.  
"Your bum is so nice," Harry said as they broke away from their kiss for air. Louis then licked a vein on Harry's neck and bit down making Harry's hands go to Louis' head so he wouldn't stop.  
"Your cock is so nice," Louis said through kisses. "I can feel it all full and hard for me." Louis lightly sucked at the skin on Harry's neck until Harry flipped them around so he was on top, kissing up Louis' neck and up to his lips where they kissed until their mouths were red and puffy. With Louis still straddling Harry with legs, Harry pulled his shirt over his head. Louis' hands ghosted up his chest and biceps.  
"I wish you were mine," Louis whispered.  
"But I am," Harry cooed in his ear, kissing his neck.  
"I wish you were mine forever," Louis sighed as he played with Harry's curls. Harry kissed at Louis' collarbone, wanting so badly to leave dark bruises all over the beautiful prince. But their wedding was tomorrow; they couldn't risk someone seeing.  
"I am yours, Lou," Harry whispered. "I'll always be."  
Soon all of their clothes had come off. their skin finally pressed against each other, hot and tingling. Their bodies begged for each other, each touch putting them on edge. As Harry kissed down Louis' body and opened him up with two fingers, Louis moaned for more.  
"Harry," was all Louis could get out. All he saw between his legs was a mop of wild curls. He wanted to scream, Harry's fingers felt so good inside of him, brushing against his prostate.  
"Yes love?" Harry hummed against Louis inner thigh as he continued to move his fingers in and out of Louis' body.  
"I want you," Louis moaned, "Please, Harry."  
Louis had only ever been with one other boy; had only kissed one other boy. He remembered the prince of Pakistan from the ball, remembered the way he swept him off his feet as he lead him to a room where no one was and they kissed lustfully, no feeling or emotion. Just pure horniness from the rum they had taken secretly. Harry had only ever kissed a girl; not even a princess, but a young girl from a wealthy family that came to visit and made the first move. Never in their lives had they wanted someone more. Never in his life had Harry thought he'd love someone as much as he did Louis as be began to rock his hips, moving inside him and feeling Louis move with him beneath him. Never in Louis' life had he thought he'd love someone as much as he did Harry as he felt Harry stretch him and leave him so completely breathless.  
"You're mine," Harry said through heavy breathing.  
"Yours," Louis said, gripping Harry's back tightly and forgetting to keep quiet as he moaned loudly along with Harry's drawn out breaths. "I'm yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight crept through the curtains and danced across the velvet sheets. There lay two princes, curled up next to each other, breathing each other in one last time. Louis' head was against Harry's chest and Harry had his arms wrapped around him like he was afraid to let go. The sunlight woke the once sleeping Harry, and he was pleased to see the night before hadn't all been some amazing dream with Louis. Louis was lying there next to him, breathing in and out. Harry watched him as the sun rose higher in the sky, leaving the room an orangish tint. He noted the way his lips dipped into the shape of a heart, and the way his jawline swooped into a beautiful arch, the way his eyelashes sparkled when the sun hit them just right. He noted the way his fringe looked in the morning, unkept but all put together at the same time, sweeping over his forehead and curling over his ears. He noted the way his collarbones dipped into creases you could drink Chardonnay out of and the way his hips were made for Harry's hand to fit perfectly into. He noted Louis' light breathing, his chest expanding as his lungs filled with air and out again and life had never meant anything until now, Harry thought; The stars had never aligned until now. He would like to think the sun shined for people like Louis, that the earth spun for people like Louis, that God created life so there could be someone like Louis.  
And it was all too much. Harry crept out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty, and so far he was still sound asleep, the only movement his breathing. Yes, it was all so beautiful, Harry thought. But he needed air. He was getting married today but not to the boy he had slept with last night. Harry silently got dressed in a robe, then opened the curtains to reveal a door that led him to a balcony. It was a huge, marble balcony that overlooked the front of the castle where the sun was coming up. For miles, he could see rolling hills and the surrounding part of the country the Tomlinson's owned. It would all be Louis' soon.  
Harry breathed in the fresh morning air and tried to steady his mind. This would all be okay, he thought. Even though saying that to himself was ridiculous and he knew that; it was so ridiculous. He was completely lying to himself, but he was about to rule part of a country, he had to be positive and calm. He has to be the prince his family wants him to be, the Harry everyone knows.  
Now the fresh air was beginning to be too much. He decided on going inside as quietly as possible, thinking Louis should get as much sleep as he wanted. It was the big day after all. Then there was a slow creak of the door to their room and a head popped inside, carrying towels in a basket. The head belonged to a boy with blonde hair wearing a servant's uniform.  
"Hello Prince Harry, um...towels," he said walking over to a chair and setting the basket down. "Fresh towels for you and Louis."  
Harry nodded and thanked him. The boy's eyes then went to the bed where Louis lay still sleeping.  
"He needs to get up. Should I...or you?" the boy asked.  
"I'll wake him," Harry said. The boy nodded and bowed, then just as he slipped out of the room, Harry noticed his eyes go to the unused bed. There was confusion in the look. The bed surely had not been touched, not even by a hand; only the servants like the boy himself new how to make a bed like that. Harry gulped, afraid of confrontation, but the servant said nothing and slipped away, closing the door gently behind him.  
"Harry?" a voice then said a few moments after the servant had gone. The voice was injected with sleep; Louis had never sounded more beautiful.  
"Yes love?" Harry said walking over to the bed. Louis was rubbing his eyes and yawning, looking as cute as ever. Harry smiled at the prince. He couldn't help it.  
"I love it when you call me that," Louis said, his head falling against the pillow they shared last night.  
"I love calling you that," Harry said.  
"I love you," Louis said. It came out quicker than Louis expected, but it was true and his voice knew it so he spoke it. But after being said, reality hit him and the smile flew off of Louis' lips.  
"Harry?" Louis said sitting up. Harry sat on the bed, unable to answer with his usual 'yes love' because he could hear the sadness in Louis' voice and he knew saying that would only make it worse.  
It was a long time before Louis spoke. He kept a hand on Harry's arm, gently stroking it before words finally came to him.  
"Did you kiss her?" Was what he finally said after a long while, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry nodded once, then looked down.  
"I wasn't thinking. We weren't talking and...I'm sorry," Harry said with no response from Louis.  
"Did you? Kiss Gemma," Harry asked, waiting for Louis to take his time responding, but he answered right away.  
"No. I told her we should wait for the wedding," Louis said, his voice foreshadowing tears to come. "Harry...your sister is such a nice girl. I don't want her to marry a man that doesn't truly love her." That's when the tears began. Louis had never been as sincere as most, had never been the most genuine guy; he was more on the cocky side, getting his way 99.9% of the time and having a slight attitude when speaking. He got away with it because he was a prince, of course. But the sudden realization that he was going to lie to a girl and his whole kingdom for potentially the rest of his life made him break. Harry made him lose his ability to be so cocky as well.  
"I understand your feeling. Your sister...she's amazing. She deserves someone way better than me," Harry said, rubbing one of Louis' shoulders as he cried.  
"This is so hard," Louis said, bringing his head to Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around him and felt water in his eyes too. Louis cried silently, making Harry's chest wet with tears.  
"It's okay," Harry said in his ear. "We'll do this together. We will have kingdom parties. I will see you there and remind you about forever."  
"Kingdom parties only ever happen once every couple years. That is too long to go without your lips, Harry."  
Harry sighed. He knew that. He knew nothing would change the fact that their forever would be broken in mere hours.

-

"Sir, can you please stand still?" A servant said to Louis as he tried to put the measure Louis' side for the third time.  
"Sorry, I'm just nervous," Louis said trying to shake off the nervous feeling and get on with it. The wedding was starting in approximately 30 minutes and he still hadn't found the suit he wanted to wear. He kept asking himself what Harry would like to see him in. Something with a little red, something with a little blue, something all black? He didn't know. He thinks Harry would probably want him in a dress that clung to his sides tightly and showed his curves. Yes, that's exactly what Harry wanted. Louis thought about wearing a dress. It seemed odd to him; but not as odd as getting married to a girl.  
"Sir, you've tried on all of the suits. You have to choose one," another servant said, looking a little nervous herself as she checked the time.  
"Fine, fine. I'll wear the one I just tried on," Louis sighed.  
"Good choice, sir," another servant said, the same one that had came to him and Harry's room when he was sleeping. His name was Niall and him and Louis got on really well; for a servant and a prince. They would hang out when Niall was done with his duties for the day. It felt nice to have a friend, with Louis always being cooped up inside the castle.  
"Thanks," Louis said, standing in front of the mirror as he slipped the suit on. "So what do you think of Gemma?"  
"She's beautiful," Niall said. Louis was still focused on his hair in the mirror, but listening intently to what Niall had to say.  
"She seems fun, and you're fun, so you too'll get along pretty well."  
"I suppose," Louis said fixing his fringe.  
"I've never seen you so nervous. You must really like her," Niall said fixing up around the dressing room. Louis was nervous, but for all the wrong reasons. He only sighed and didn't respond. 20 minutes. That means 10 minutes to talk to his parents before he was supposed to go to the alter, then 10 minutes to sneak in the broom closet to talk to Harry like they said they would do. It was a double wedding, for time was being cut short. The Styles' family would have to leave abruptly after for business reasons. With their luck, this would be the last time Harry and Louis would have a proper conversation for years. 

-

"Louis?" The door to the broom closet creaked open and there stood Harry. Louis was only early; he wanted to get away from his mother calling him handsome and his father talking about how handsome his future grandson was going to be.  
"Harry!" Louis ran into him just as the door closed just behind him. He was lifted off the ground and spun around. It had only been a few hours, but it seemed like a lifetime ago.  
"You look so...so handsome," Louis said when they broke away from their tight embrace.  
"So do you," Harry said, smiling as he brought a hand to Louis' chin and wasted no time leaning down to kiss his one true love. That's when the door opened loudly. They broke apart abruptly, but still kept close to each other. The person who had flung the door open couldn't have caught their lips breaking apart; their arms were towering over with dirty towels. The person closed the door to the tiny broom closet then bumped straight into them, dropping a couple of towels to reveal his face. It was Niall. When he saw the two princes, close and glossy lipped, his mouth hung open.  
"Oh, um...sorry...uh-" Niall began, dropping the towels on the floor and averting his eyes.  
"I didn't know you and Harry were in here, prince Louis. I deeply apologize-"  
"It's okay Niall. Just...don't tell anyone we were in here. We're supposed to be at the alter by now, and-"  
"It's fine, sir."  
The three boys fell silent. The two princes could tell Niall knew what was up. Neither of them knew what to say.  
"It would be best if this just stayed between us," Harry said to Niall.  
"Yes sir, I know sir," Niall said sounding uneasy.  
"I mean...I mean this."  
Niall looked confused, but then looked down at the placement of Harry's hand on Louis' hip.  
"Right," Niall said. He gave them both a nervous bow, turned on his heal, then left with a without another fleeting glance. When they were alone again, Harry turned to Louis.  
"Do you trust him?" Harry asked.  
"I do," Louis answered honestly. Out of all the servants the Tomlinson family had, he was closest with Niall.  
Harry nodded and whispered an apology into Louis' ear as he began to sneak kisses down his neck.  
"We should go," Louis whispered, but Harry only pulled him in tighter.  
The closet was small and musty, but anywhere with each other seemed like paradise.  
"Run away with me," Harry said into Louis' neck. "We could get a boat and sail away. I could build you a house on an island. Our own personal island."  
"Harry," Louis managed a small laugh and took Harry cheeks with both hands.  
"You know I would love to," he said into a kiss that last a while. "But this is it."  
"But I could get us a magic carpet," Harry as he leaned his forehead against Louis'  
"Harry," he giggled as Harry started kissing his neck again.  
"You want the moon? I'll get you the moon, Louis!"  
"Harry, all I want is you. I don't need a magic carpet or the moon, I just want you. But this is it."  
Harry sighed. The whole world seemed to collapse beneath them. The broom closet got smaller and the weight of the world fell into their hearts, holding them down like anchors.  
"But I love you, Harry," Louis whispered ever so faintly into Harry's lips.  
"And I love you," Harry said. "Forever?" he held up a pinky like he was a little kid again, making a promise in a tree house.  
"Forever," Louis said.

-

 

Both Harry and Louis stood at the alter as the music began to play. Arm and arm with their fathers, both brides came down the isle. They were wearing gorgeous dresses that swept against the floor and went for miles. They wouldn't sneak a peak beneath their veils; that gave the soon to be kings a chance to peak at each other. It was almost as if the two of them were getting married; them standing together, smiling at each other, an invisible string pulling at one another. That is, until the brides came up to the alter, the music stopping, and both sets of the bride and grooms' hands clasped together. This was it, Louis thought. He looked up at the smiling Gemma and tried to find Harry in her face. There were traces of him, but just barely. Harry looked at Lottie and tried to find Louis in her. She was gorgeous but she wasn't Louis. She just wasn't. She had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes, but she wasn't Louis. She wasn't, she wasn't, she wasn't.  
The minister spoke, but the two boys weren't listening. Out of the corner of each other's eyes, they could see each other, but they could only get a real glimpse every couple of seconds. Although there was a time that seemed to last an infinity when they locked eyes, and kept each other's gaze as the minister spoke. They now listened to the words the minister read.  
"To have and to hold...." he said looking up occasionally, letting his voice be heard by the hundreds smiling guests.  
"Through sickness and in health...." Their eyes were locked on each other, not once looking away. Harry's lips moved for only Louis to see as he repeated what the minister was reciting  
"...Until death do you part. Do you, Harry Styles, take Charlotte Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Harry's gaze was broken and fell on Lottie who looked up at him with pure happiness. Her wide grin hypnotized him to say the words, "I do."  
"And do you, Charlotte Tomlinson take Harry Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do," she said cheerfully, squeezing Harry's hands. Before Harry could give a thought about what had just begun- their life- the minister continued.  
"Do you, Louis Tomlinson, take Gemma Styles to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
Unlike Harry, Louis hesitated. His future flashed before him like a bolt of lightening. They would have to have babies, more than just one of course, and they'd have to go to parties together, arm in arm, with smiling faces. They'd have to talk about their relationship, they'd have to kiss and sleep together and fall in love and kiss some more. They'd have to make this work, but no matter how much Louis is going to try, it will never be enough. He has a star crossed lover until death do him part.  
"I do," Louis finally said, his voice sounding unsure, but he covered it up with a smile.  
"And do you, Gemma Styles, take Louis Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do," she said just as cheerfully as Lottie.  
"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce both couples be lovingly wedded, husband and wife. You may now kiss your brides."  
Was it so wrong that they both thought of each other's lips as Harry and Louis kissed their brides?

-

The last Louis saw of his sister and Harry was when they headed out on a horse drawn carriage, getting roses thrown down at them and the families cheering. The sun hung low in the sky as the newly wedded couple departed to their now owned land. The day had drawn to an end when they finished the dancing and food. It was long and awkward for both Harry and Louis, who glanced at each other from across the room every second they could get before they were being interrupted by someone wanting to congratulate them or tell them how lovely they were with their new wives. Louis caught himself waiting for this whole thing to be over so he could curl up in his giant velvet blanketed bed and sleep forever until he realized this was only the beginning. He now had a country to run and a wife to look after.  
Louis had peeked a glance out a window of his castle, and looked at Harry and Lottie slowly disappearing into the distance. He didn't even get to say goodbye.


End file.
